Leave Your Pants On!
by Risilence
Summary: Honoka was ready for the next step, Umi not so much.


"Umi we have to talk," Honoka pulled the bluenette to a stop. The rest of the gang already making their way back to the changing room to end todays practice.

"Oh?" Umi watched as the other nervously rubbed her elbow. Suddenly Kotori's voice from an earlier conversation resounded in her mind. 'When someone says they need to talk its for two reasons. Either to break up or talk about the progress of their relationship.'This was the break up talk. Umi knew it by the way the ginger looked depressed, oh god! What had Umi done? Was it due to her seriousness? Was this about a new woman? Was Umi too boring for her childhood sweetheart? For now she need to play it cool, act as if this wasn't bothering her, "Go ahead."

"Maybe we should sit down," Honoka looked to see they were officially alone, "Here," she took a seat on the concert floor nearest the back of their training square. Far from the door they were now sitting together, Honoka nervous as ever and Umi trying not to look distressed.

"So what's wrong Honoka?" Umi asked. Her hands gripping her sweat pants as she waited for the ginger to finish up their relationship.

"Umi please don't freak out, ok?" Honoka looked at her feet trying to distract herself from the other, "I need you to know this isn't about you, this is about me, ok?"

"Just spit it out!" Umi was anxious and she need to know what was going wrong. Maybe she could fix their relationship if only Honoka would give her a chance.

Honoka nodded, swallowing back any regrets, as she spoke, "Umi I want to have sex with you!"

"Honoka please I-," Umi turned to face the ginger who was covering her reddening face, "H-Huh?"

"I-I've been having these urges for a while now," Honoka couldn't face Umi. She was too afraid she was already repulsed by her request, "At first it went away whenever I exercised or when I took a cold shower but lately it doesn't go away. The more we spent time together the more I get heated and heated," coughing uncomfortably, the ginger looked to the sky, "If you want to break up with me its ok… I know this is pretty disgusting right?" she rubbed the back of her neck waiting for Umi's response.

Umi watched as Honoka kept her eyes towards the sky. Her blue eyes shined with fear as her hands trembled at the suspense. The bluenette had full control and all she could do was laugh. Caught off guard by the laughter, Honoka looked over to be greeted with a short kiss, "Was that all?" Umi smiled, relief filling her heart from such a simple topic.

"Y-yeah," Honoka blushed as they intertwined their fingers.

"Thats perfectly nature Honoka," Normally, Umi would have been freaking out at the subject matter but these weren't you ordinary moments.. As an intellectual, the bluenette had entered lecture mode, "You can't help feeling that way. It's perfectly normal for your body to want to engage in those sort of activities with your love one." Her need to educate her girlfriend was much stronger, but she would admit it was a bit shameful to have to address such basic biology. Remembering sex ed from their freshman year, Umi was preparing a list of subjects to go over to help Honoka understand her body changes.

"Does this mean Umi feels the same way?"

And the bluenette stopped. Silence surfaced for a few minutes, Honoka looking seriously at the other, while Umi remained still. It took a while before Umi finally reacted, "I-I-" Umi stuttered, her free hand waving away the conversation as if it was just some bad gas, "I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Honoka closed in, a bit offended that Umi wasn't being honest, "Don't you feel anything from this?" the ginger brought herself close. Her lips only inches away from pink before receiving a palm to the face.

"H-Honoka!" Umi hissed, her face steaming from the change of topic, "There is a time and place for these things!"

"Eh?!" Honoka groaned as the bluenette gave her a lecture of picking the right mood, "We just kissed a while ago though!"

"That was before you implanted these weird ideas in my head!" Umi covered her face.

"So you're feeling it now?" Honoka smiled, pulling Umi close, "It should be fine. Everyone's gone home and no one will come to the roof," she whispered.

"Shameless!" Umi upper palmed the ginger's chin, "There is a time and place! Time and place!" The ginger grunted as she rubbed her injury. Umi, on the other hands, had turned away from her, too shy to give the other her face front.

Honoka groaned as she leaned back. Her back hitting the concert as she resided to what many would call being left to dry, "Ok ok," her inner thoughts cried at having to spend another day unsatisfied. Suddenly an idea struck her mad, "Wait!" she sat back up much to the other's sanity, "If I can get Umi in the mood then you'll let me take you, right?"

A prisoner to those pleading ocean filled eyes, Umi resided, "I-I guess if the mood was set… and there was some modesty to your approach… I might consider," the bluenette looked at the gravel. Her thighs rubbing against each other with her hands in between them.

Honoka cheered, "I'll have you begging for more!" she giggled and Umi rolled her eyes. A small smile gracing her features as she watched her girlfriend beam with happiness, it couldn't be so bad, Umi thought. What's the worst that could happen?

…

Umi realized all too late that she should have just given the ginger what she wanted immediately but under her conditions. Correction, under controlled conditions they should have properly talked about their sex lives. It was a battle for Umi's chasty, a battle she never thought she would be engaged in. But after seeing how careless the ginger was in her approach, Umi realized too late that Honoka was out of control.

"Umi!" her girlfriend snaked her arms around her early in the morning, "Love you!" she cooed as she kissed the other multiple times around her face. A kiss purposely landing near the bluenette's neck sending shivers down the her back. They were not good shivers as Umi instincts kicked in sending a knee to her gut. Honoka was sent wheezing on the floor, luckily for her no breakfast made a second appearance.

"Honoka! I'm so sorry!" she went to help her up but the other was still recovering.

"N-No I'm sorry," Honoka let herself be aided upon, "...Ready for school?" she insisted instead of addressing the morning's first casualty. Still a bit uneasy, Umi allowed Honoka to push away the incident, instead focusing on their conversation of school. They held hands walking to school though Umi would constantly ask the other if she was really ok.

The second attempt was when Umi was asked to turn in a couple of handouts to the teachers lounge. Umi never had to be on guard while at school because frankly there really wasn't anything to be afraid of when roaming the halls. So when she was returning to class after a job well done, Umi wasn't expecting someone to snatch her off the stairway. Nor did she expect herself to be forced into an empty classroom, a hand covering her mouth as panic surged through her. All she heard from her attacker was her name being whispered in her ear before her instincts kicked in.

Using self defense, she twisted the culprit's arm off her before sending the attacker slamming onto a pile of unused desks and chairs. Umi now stood in front of the criminal, her hands up for combat but her stance soon fell when she saw Honoka groaning on the equipment, "Honoka!" she ran to her girlfriend to help her get up.

"I'm ok," she insisted as she allowed herself to be brought up to her feet, "This is n-nothing," she winced when she placed pressure on her left foot. A silly grin on her face as she patted herself better.

"This isn't nothing," but the ginger dismissed the concern, instead she begged Umi to just forget about it.

The third big attempt was a lot more blooder. Umi had managed to relax during her lunch break after multiple mini attacks such as hugs and kisses from the ginger. Manageable things, Umi was now enjoying her meal with Honoka, who seemed to have mellowed out after their little wrestling matches, and Kotori who seemed to be submerged in talk about their next costumes. Umi was happy. Checking her cell to make sure she had enough time, Umi excused herself to the bathroom.

Finishing up her business, she watched as other girls left the restroom leaving her completely alone. Washing her hands, Umi held her handkerchief in her mouth as she made sure to properly wash up. Too concentrated in her hand soap, she didn't notice the figure creeping from behind. Hands encircled her waist, pulling her close as a wet kiss was placed on her nape. Umi shrieked before slamming her head backwards hitting flesh, her body turning around to side kick the figure into one of the empty stalls.

Honoka landed bottom first into the toilet water, her hands covering her bloody nose as she looked apologetic towards Umi, "H-Hey," she tried to smile but her face was in pain.

"Honoka!" Umi ran to her. This time taking her to the nurses office to get treated, "How can you do those stupid things!" she was lecturing her girlfriend, "Didn't you learn your lesson from your first attempt?!" But Honoka only laughed as she held her nose, "This isn't funny! You could have gotten hurt or even worse!"

The ginger was wearing her p.e. sweatpants, her hand holding tissue to her nose, and her ankle bandaged up, "But if I had succeed it would have all been worth it!" Honoka insisted much to the other disbelief, "Imagine it," Honoka sighed in bliss as she remembered her delusions that had motivated her actions.

 _If you had let me kiss you on the neck this morning!_

Honoka's lips fluttered over the other's open skin. The feeling of Umi resisting her only a small bit as she inhaled the others scent, "Umi let's skip school today," she asked as she pulled her close. Her hands roaming over exposed thighs.

"W-We can't Honoka," Umi pushed but never enough to actually resist, "K-Kotori would be worried."

"It's fine," Honoka pulled away just enough to see Umi's lustful gaze, "I'll tell her I'm sick and that Umi is taking care of me," sharing another kiss, "What do you say?"

 _That would have never happened. Umi wasn't gonna let Honoka's delusions forget about reality. Whatever! Honoka continued, And if you had let me had my way with you in the empty classroom._

"Honoka stop, someone might see us," Umi huffed as she was seated on top of the table. Her collar was unbuttoned and her chest exposed to the gingers delight.

"Just a bit more," Honoka requested as she bite the other's breast. Umi's moans sending her to wild ends, "Umi keep your voice down," she kissed her wrist.

"D-Don't be so rough," Umi blushed, her face hiding in the ginger's neck, "T-This is embarrassing…"

"Do you want to stop?" Honoka teased as she managed to expose the other's front, "I can stop if you want," her fingers gliding down her chest to her lower region. Umi shivered at the touch, her eyes begging for more.

 _You had it somewhat right with me asking you to stop. Honoka winced at the fact that Umi's words were changing her fantasies into reality. Now she envisioned Umi saying no and slapping the ginger's hands away._

 _Imagine the bathroom scene! Honoka insisted._

"Umi," Honoka encircled her close.

"Honoka I'm washing my hands," Umi smiled as she wiped her hands dry, her body leaning against the ginger.

"I like it when Umi's dirty," the ginger sighed blissfully into the other, "No ones here."

Umi smiled at the implication, "Oh?" It didn't take long before Honoka had dragged her backwards into an empty stall.

Once the doors were closed, Honoka wasted no time pressing Umi onto the wall. Her hands unbuttoning her blazer as her knee rubbed against the other's center. Umi gasped as the ginger pulled her shirt down enough to expose her shoulders, lips hungrily digging into her.

"H-HonAA-" Umi moaned and Honoka flipped her over. Umi chest coming up and down, her head being tilted downwards yet her eyes remained on the others.

"U-Umi," she exhaled as she pushed herself onto her girlfriend. Umi's hands gripping her tight as hands touched soft skin.

 _Thats some fantasy, Umi commented as she helped clean up the dry blood._

"Are you telling me, you didn't feel any excitement from all the stunts I did?" Honoka held still as Umi dashed her face with a wet rag. Feeling a bit bad, Umi shrugged her shoulders trying her best to relate, "Great!" Honoka sighed, "It was all in my head."

"It really was," Umi smiled softly at the other's pout, "Besides aren't those scenarios a bit too much for our first time?"

"What do you mean?" Honoka whimpered. Defeated for the day she spoke before letting the other answer, "You know what its ok. I think I'm all tapped out."

"Already?" Umi felt a small pinch of disappointment, "For today?"

"Maybe," Honoka whispered as she looked at the beautiful woman in front of her, "Shall we head to class?"

…

"So it was technically rape," Nozomi stated.

"H-Hag-guh?" Honoka choke on her water, only Kotori taking her time to check up on her but they were all still invested in the conversation.

Umi, Rin, and Eli were in the bathroom, Maki and Hanayo went on a water run, so it left Nozomi, Nico, Kotori, and Honoka to enjoy the small break. While the others were away Nozomi began to retell a story she read on one of her blogs. Apparently, a fan wanted to know what was wrong with her relationship. Asking her for some advice about what to do after her boyfriend had forced her to have some interesting foreplay.

"I mean it's not rape…" Honoka stated blindly unaware of the fire building up within the other women, "... she didn't say no."

"Honoka!" Kotori bursted catching her off guard, "Just because someone didn't says no doesn't mean it's welcomed!"

"Eh?" Honoka placed her hand up in defense.

"That's right!" Nozomi added, "If you know your partner isn't ok with it, you should never force them to try."

"Only an idiot forces themselves on their partner," Nico wiped away her workout. A sigh escaping her, "If a lady's body is saying no, it's a no."

"But I'm sure if-" all eyes turned on her.

"Honoka," Nozomi smiled sinisterly, "If Umi wanted you to have sex and you weren't ready, would that be alright of Umi to force you into it?"

Honoka began to sweat. Her words describing her situation but reversed, "N-No."

"That's right!" Nozomi clapped her hands, "Because if she forces you, that would be considered rape!"

"B-But love-" Nico cut in.

"Love means nothing! If your saying no and asking for her to wait, its rape! End of discussion," Nico flipped her hair, "Only an idiot believes its ok if you love them."

"So what did you say?" Kotori brought the conversation back to the original story before they had to educate their friend.

Nozomi eagerly finished her story but the ginger wasn't paying attention. Instead her thoughts going back to her own actions throughout the day. Had she been assaulting Umi all day? If what the others were saying was true then she was totally forcing Umi into it. Relief and guilty washed over her. She was so happy that Umi had resisted with so much force and now that she knew the full extend of her actions, wished she had received a much more harsher punishment.

For the rest of practice, Honoka wasn't paying attention. Eli called her out on her missed steps but Honoka dismissed it as being too tired. Eventually practice ended and Honoka found herself walking home with Umi, Kotori having to stay behind to finish up some extra stuff. Noticing the change in her, Umi tried her best to get Honoka to talk.

"Are you ok?" Umi asked, giving the other a confidence boost by squeezing their linked hands.

Honoka smiled at the act, her feet stopping their walk, "Umi I-," her words stopped as she looked at her girlfriend.

Umi was smiling up at her with the world's warmest touch. Those yellow topaz eyes shining, her cheeks red from the cold wind that seemed to roughly her hair. Using her opened hand, she fixed her hair. Her attention sole on the ginger and Honoka could feel her breath escape her. Umi was beautiful, the most perfect individual in her life. Unable to resist the goddess's temptation, Honoka leaned in for a kiss. Umi welcomed the short affection, her eyes speaking volumes as she beckoned the other to talk to her.

"Umi," Honoka stood up straight. Taking ownership for her words and actions, "I'm sorry about today. I should have never tried to force you to do anything you weren't comfortable with, I'm really sorry. I don't want to force you to do anything and I don't mind if we never get to do it."

"... Do you really mean it?" Umi looked up into determine blue.

Honoka nodded, "I can wait forever," her hands gliding over dark blue hair, "Promise."

Umi smiled, allowing a hug to be shared between the young couple, "I love you Honoka Kousaka."

Finally doing something right, Honoka returned the affection, "I love you too Umi Sonoda."

…

Umi sat in her bathtub. The lukewarm water, relaxing her body from all the weirdness of the passed few days. From Honoka admitting she wanted to be sexually active, to the ambushes, and finally to an understanding between the two. Releasing a sigh, Umi leaned back. Her body submerged by the water as steam filled the room. Fully relaxed, Umi's thoughts had wandered towards the ginger and her reasons for wanting to be active. Honoka had expressed how much she loves her, from the way she was willing to share her fantasies with her to the way she had touched her. Closing her eyes, she thought about those fantasies as if by reflecting on them she could understand what had caused Honoka to go berserk.

 _What was so attractive about pinning down your partner anyways?_

"Umiiii," Honoka whined as she laid her head on the coffee table, "I can't anymore!" The ginger had given up on studying, the other being too much of a strict tutor then she could handle.

"Come on Honoka just a little bit more," Umi encouraged as she finished up her own homework, "You're almost done."

"No more!" throwing a tantrum, the ginger allowed her pencil to roll out of her hand, "I don't even understanding this problem."

"Which one?" Umi shuffled over next to her, her hair being pushed aside to allow her to see where Honok needed help on.

The ginger paused, her cheeks heating up as Umi pressed closer to her, "U-Um p-problem eight," blue eyes darting anywhere other than the distractions. Umi smiled to herself. They had the ginger's home all to themselves, her parents going off to some relatives home taking along Yukiho for business.

"Here," Umi put her arm around her, "I'll be right her so finish as much as you can," the ginger gulped. Her hands shaking as Umi blew air into her ear, her free hand playing with her thigh.

Unable to focus, Honoka gave the bluenette a heated side stare. Her body bending forward, unable to contain her lust, "U-Umi…"

"What's wrong?" the bluenette grinned seeing her girlfriend wanting to ask for more but being too embarrassed to say, "Here."

Unsure what she was up to, Honoka squealed in shock when Umi placed her on her lap. The bluenette allowing her hands to wondering under the other's tank top, "I'll stop if you can answer your question," she kissed the ginger's exposed back.

"N-No far!" Honoka was dazed from the sensation, "U-Umi!" she slubbered as the bluenette placed her on the table. Paper pushed away as the ginger was on full display.

Umi kissed her collar bone, her hands going up the ginger's skirt as she marked her woman. Honoka pulled against her clothes, siding shivers down her own spine as she enjoyed every bit of the ginger. Her fingers touched plumped breast, Honoka gasping and twitching at her every action, as her other hand went under. She rubbed the ginger who was a ball of heat, Umi could feel her own thirst growing with every pant and sloppy kiss.

"U-Umi," Honoka huffed as she gripped onto her, "I-Inside… please…" her puppy dog eyes pleading for her release.

"Honoka," Umi whispered as she used the girls leg for her own sensation.

 _Umi are you ok? Her mom knocked on the door. Did you fall?_

Her eyes snapped open, her head dunking underwater as her gasp brought her back to reality, "I-I'm fine!" she called back, surprised that her hand had wondered down below. Embarrassed that she had been calling out throughout her illusion, Umi's face was bright red. Her fingers covered in her own excitement as she allowed the water to wash away her shame. Pulling her knees to her chest she sighed, her head going back under the water. How was she going to explain this to Honoka?

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
